ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blast to the past
PLOT The episode begin with the team fighting a giant plant mutated monster Ben activate his Infimatrix and dials up Diamondhead then transforms into him Kevin absorbs wood and morphs his hands into swords and tries to cut up the monsters roots but the roots keep growing back Diamondhead shoots diamond shards at it then Ben gets an idea and he climbs up a tree then jumps and cuts the monster in half but it grew another head so now its two-headed plant monster Ben tells Gwen to make a mana platform the throw up in the sky and she does then Ben slits one head of the plant monster then transforms into upchuck and blows the moster other head off then Ben eats a rock and fires it to the monster the monster explodes but suddenly a portal opened and sucked Ben in it Kevin and Gwen react by trying to figure out where he went Gwen tries to track him using her mana abilities but its no use it appears that Ben has gone through a time wrift.Meanwhile Ben teleported to when he was still ten years old but he still has the infimatrix but he is back to his ten year old self so is Gwen who is in that tomboy insulting phase while grandpa Max is fighting the circus freaks Ben transforms into Feedback and Gwen claims that she never knew that Ben had had this alien so Ben saves grandpa and zaps the freaks then throws some punches then absorbs the electricityfrom the telephone wire and shoots a bolt of lightning at the freaks the freaks reply by saying that Ben never fought like this before they say that Ben is even stronger than before an Gwen and Max are suprised aswell They reply saying if Ben is alright Ben as FeedBack hits the infimatrix symbol to revert himself back to noram but he has to wait for the infimatrix to time out then he finally does and shows them the infimatrix but its in the form of the old omnitrix Gwen and Max think Ben is joking so Ben has no choice but to play along so Ben tells Max and Gwen that he was joking then all of a sudden a giant ray at mount rushmore they go to investigate and it Kevin 11 Ben knows that Kevin in his futeristic time is good Ben then suggests he has some fun with old Kevin Ben then dials up Swampfire and transforms into him but Max and Gwen dont understand where Ben got his new aliens from so they just watch Ben who hits the infimatrix symbol and turns into Ultimate Swampfire and duels with Kevin Ben throws fireblasts at kevin then while Kevin is busy trying to put out the fire Ben out of nowhere throws a punch then a combo of punches the Ben throws seeds on the floor whic grow and grab Kevin , Ben then runs in then finishes Kevin with a Flaming punch that sends Kevin flying Max and Gwen clap hands at Ben then Bens arch nemisis Vilgax zoops in and demands Ben omnitrix( not knowing its the infimatrix) Ben turns into Goop and simply turns liquid and wraps himself around Vilgax the spins him then Ben throws a punch making vilgax dizz then Ben turns into Four Arms and uses all fours a quad punch combio that sends vilgax fying then a portal open and sends a nullvoid prisoner Ben then replys saying where do all these guys comefrom he fights the alien but the alien proves to be tough even tougher than vilgax so Ben transforms into XLR8 to run around the creature Ben spins a circle around him then while in the circle he throws some punches and kicks then Ben stops the tornado take a final look at the alien then runs lightning fast delivering a devestating kick that sends the alien crashing through walls the infimatrix times out and Max and Gwen say that either Ben is eating too much sugar or that Ben is playing too much Sumo slammer video games then Professor Paradox shows up and tells Ben that it was all a test to make him stronger in the future Ben then tells Paradox that he´s ready to go home Paradox replaces future Ben with the Original Ben the episode ends with original Ben saying that he is green and ready for action while present Ben returns and Kevin and Gwen reply with a hug Major events *Ben returns to the past to become stronger *Ben transforms into feedback and swampfire then ultimate swampfire and goop while he is ten *All of Ben´s of foes return *Ben while in past still has the infimatrix Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson( past an present) *Kevin Levin ( Kevin 11 past) *Max Tennyson ( past) *Professor Paradox Villains *Vilgax *Plant monster *The circus freaks *Null void alien *Kevin 11 Aliens used *Diamondhead *Upchuck *Feedback *Swampfire and ultimate swampfire *Goop *Fourarms *XLR8 Category:Episodes